pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Missions
The Patapon Hideout﻿ You find that you arrive at the Patapon hideout. From there, it's like your main menu. You can: *Go On A Quest *Forge *Play Multiplayer *Check Items *Equip Items *Upgrade Items *Sell Items *Buy from Meden-Mart once unlocked *Buy from Silver Hoshipon Store once unlocked Patapon Training Grounds There is: *Marching/Attacking *Defending *Attack/Retreat* *March/Jump* If you do what the signs say, then you will find that you learn quite quickly. Once you have completed the tutorials, you can start playing real quests. Missions with * do not need to be completed for story progression. NOTE: In Defending mission, after you have finish the first level. There will be two options, the first one will let you proceed to the second level with an addition of two more cannons with higher firing rates, and the other one will stop and your quest will be completed. There are a total of three levels with the final one having six cannons. If you proceed and lose all your units or Hatapon, then you lose. NOTE 2: If the player can to get far enough into the marching and attacking mission, they may aquire a new song (PATA PON PATA PON) that allows them to pause the game during a mission, although it is not required to complete the game, and can only be used in single player. Field of Angry Giants Since before time, giants have dwelled in these fields and birch forests, their legend yet untold..... This area has 4 levels, 2 replayable, 1 rare: Traverse The Field Of Giants! Once This is the first quest that you come across, so this is how you do the quest. #March until you get to a wall. Destory it and be careful of the Bonedeth. #You will find more walls that are weaker. Destroy them too. #Destroy the giant. #March to the goal, destroying all walls and Bonedeth you come across. Ragewolf and the Mysterious Birch Grove Once This is another normal quest. #March untill you get to a Bonedeth house. Destroy it. #Kill all Bonedeth in your way. #Destroy the Bonedeth tower. #A cut scene will start. You can still drum. Ragewolf appears out of nowhere and taunts you. #He will start attacking you. Defend all the time, or you will be killed by his dark hero mode. Once you done enough damage, he will flee, dropping a super potion. #Destroy all Bonedeths, and the flame tree in your way. Then the Bonedeth house. Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux Free Much like the first. There are only giants. Watch out for the last giant. The Ledgendary Gigantus Rare When the Field of Angry Giants is enshrouded in mist, an angry giant appears that towers above the clouds. Witness of its hulking mass lean the true origin of the filed's name. *Rarely appearing quest. *Use Herogate to beckon allies after discovery. Suggested:Lv?/Reward:? Birch Bonedeth Brigade Free Different layout. No Dark Hero. Arena of Valor Since ancient times, the valiant Patapon duels have been conducted in this arena. Tales of these legendary battles shall be passed down through generations. Proving Grounds and Crescent Moon Once In this level, you will fight Ragewolf. You will have to fight him in a Capture the Base game. There are two methods of winning. 1. Get to the other side and have an unit go past the enemy flag. 2. Gain the most points when time runs out. How to play Capture the Base is explained by Ragewolf himself, you have the option to listen or not. Level Suggesting: Lv3/ Reward: Golden Chest Lv3 Will the Angry Wolf See a Full Moon? Free Like the first part, however Ragewolf is stronger. He can also summon a Djiin. Level Suggesting: Lv5/Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 When you get past the Evilmass of Adamance you will unlock an additional level for this stage which replaces the previous one. The Gallant, if Merciless, Knight Free The stage itself is the same, but this time around there is no Ragewolf. Rather the final four dark heroes are here instead. This level is alot harder and is recommended to be done in online mode or after you beat the game. Cave of Valor Archfiend of Valor Story Level The Secret of the Cave of Valor(Renamed:The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga after completing) Replayable Level Depths of Rage Depths of Rage is a level unlocked by complete mission "The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga" The level does not appears on the left or right side, but instead it is below the Cave of Valor level. Fire Dragon Valo Multiplayer Level This Level is recommended to Lv 20+ player, however, the triggers placed inside the level requires more than one human-controlled player to pass. However, there is certain way to complete the level with only one player (The following should be isolated into a stand-alone article.) (unfinished) The hero mode of Tondenga ( Pig mask hero), Grenburr ( great sword hero), and certain normal attack of Spear class hero ( such as Kibadda and Wooyari ) will push the hero forward with or with out enemy in sight. You can also strike the cyclops using Pyokorider's hero mode, and wait for him to step on the pressure pad. It is possible that you can complete this level with one player if you have a really high level. If made at the last floor, you can recieve a song. The "Chaka Pata" song. It makes your hero "take a step back". However, it can be used in multiplayer only. Snow field of Sullied Tears Big Chills pure snow Story Level Naughtyfins and the Ice forest of Introversion Story level Hibernating Dragon Replayable level Blizzard Tower and the Birch Bonedeth Bridage Replayable level Racing Alley of Purity Arena(VS Race) A Mermaid's Tears and the Great Snow Race Story Level Ephemeral Dreams Dashed Replayable Level The Great Race for Pride Hidden Replayable Level after beaten the game, where ephemeral dreams dashed becoms unplayable Tower of Purity Archfiend of Purity Story level Bound for Higher Heights(Renamed: Dogaeen The Steel Collossus after completing) Replayable mission Heights of Lust Multiplayer level Ice Dragon inosen multiplayer level Plateau of Pompous Wings Underworld Guard Dog of the Pass Story Level Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist Story Level Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass Replayable level Rocky Range Golem and Bonedeth Brigads Replayable level Range of Justice Arena Bird of Beast? Offense or Defense? Story Level Total Ultrasonic Air Defense! Replayable level Two Versions of Justice Replaces Total ultrasonic ari defense! after beat the game Castle of Justice Archfiend of Justice Story Level Mobile Biofortress Ganodias Replayable Level Dungeon of Pride Mulitplayer level after beat Mobile Biofortress Ganodias once Thunder Beast Justi Greedy Mask Jungle Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp Story Level Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest story level Cinder Beast Deth Treant replayable level Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest replayable level Arena of Earnestness Estate of Earnestness Basement of Greed Bottomless Stomach Desert Racing Alley of Restraint Labyrinth of Restraint Depth of Restraint DEFEAT CIOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The level appears after complete"Volcano King of the Labyrinth" mission in Labyrinth of Restraint. Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon In this mission, you encounter Black Hoshipon, which was in the previous games. He was supposedly reborn and summoned from the underworld at the beggining of this level. Then a Golden Hoshipon encounters Black Hoshipon thinking he was an imposter. Her runs away and finds you, saying he needed your help to defeat Black Hosipon. There are a couple of fire dragons, tons of Bonedeth warriors, and one Balrog Black Hoshipon summons. So lots of Ice resistant equipment needed. At the end of this level, Mecha Hopshipon, Silver Hopshipon, Black Hoshipon, and Gold Hoshipon are talking. After the conversation, Gold Hoshipon thanks you and drops a high level Jeweled Chest and a Summon. Wait and stop to obtain the summon and chest before completing the mission If you already bought the summon from Silver Hoshipon with the Star Shards you got online, then you will not get the summon. The summon is called "Tategami's Sutra" It summons a great sheild that blocks attacks and pushes enemy lines back. Range of Adamance If you don't have enough strength to operate the switch you can let the dark hero activate the missile and attack our ground,why?because if the missile hits the ground,your missile will operate too but first thing you have to have a Cannogabang to destroy opponent's tower. Evilmass of Adamance 'Archfiend of Admance' The causes of the nightmares is now clear. The Evilmass, steeped in morbid spirits and blazing heat, has risen from the depths of hell to serve as a hive for Dark Ones. Brave the traps and find the Archfiend of Adamance. Suggested: Lv23-25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv25 This dungeon's theme is guillotines, the first floor of the dungeon gives you the challenge of making it through the guillotine before the time runs out. If you happen to get hit by one you will take 999,999 damage. After each guillotine there will be a fire Salamander, then two fire Salamanders followed by another one and a Balrog. Then at the very end there will be two Salamanders and a Balrog. The key to this dungeon is to have enough health and damage to get through the Balrogs and Salamanders, and timing for the guillotines. NOTE: If a Salamander is about to explode and you can't retreat because of a guillotine threat you can jump above the explosion easily as long as your not directly above it. The next floor will have you against two adult dragons and 4 dragon puppies and between them is a guillotine that is pressure activated meaning if one of your Patapons steps on the activation panel below it, it will immediately get killed, instead wait for one of the enemy units to step into the trap and just go forward to prevent the trap from reactivating, you can also use this to kill the first adult dragon you see. Another method of doing this is to force an enemy into the trap by using knockback or sacrificng your front Patapon using an attack move which will make it move even when an enemy isn't in range. After the guillotine there is a treasure chest on top of some blocks. Inside one of those blocks is a revival potion. NOTE: There's a chance that when you march out of the trap you will trigger it again which will cost you your rear Patapon. The last floor will have you fighting against Dettankarmen, the final boss in Patapon 2. My advice for this dungeon is to use a Tondenga at lvl 25 so you can deal and take a lot of damage. Kan - Jamsh: He can put enemies to sleep and poison at the same time. Ton - Charibassa: Good for support and healing (Healing is a charge defense). Chin - Tondenga: Same as Uberhero. During a cutscene, after your battle with the Archfiend, Naughtyfins will appear and a dialouge will open. If you choose the first option Naughtyfins will be surprised that you remembered her. After that choose the first option again and she will go with you to your hideout. If you choose the second option Naughtyfins will just walk away and apparently dies by the Dark Heroes later. NOTE: If you want to change your choice you need to redo the mission in online mode and not skip the cutscenes. 'Darkmask Demon Zuttankarmen' The source of the miasma gurgling from Evilmass is Zuttankarmen, an incarnation of the Karmen lord Dettankarmen whom the Patapons bravely fought so long ago! Expunge the hordes of Dark Ones, and claim the Underworld's unholy treasure! Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Unlock by beating the Archfiend of Adamance. Basically the same mission expect the boss changes. Beware though that Zuttankarmen is the harder version of Dettankarmen. Height of Indolence 'Demon Forudo Multi' Multiplayer questes are designed for two or more players. This stage cannot be completed by one player. Play using ad hoc or infrastructure mode. Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Savannah of Envious Eyes Arena of Tolerance Tomb of Tolerance Archfiend of Tolerance (Uberhero's name) has defeated all Dark Heroes, and the Archfiends retreated to the Tomb of Tolerance. When the Archfiends of Valor, Purity, Justice, Earnestness, Restraint, Adamance, and Tolerance gather, the final truth will be unveiled... Suggested: Lv27+ / Reward: ? The last boss awaits underneath with traps. For example: axes, doors, and monsters. On the first floor, you will have 16 seconds to dodge the swinging axes which is doable by either jumping or being in a spot where they wont swipe. Two Salamanders of different type will spawn continuously until you destroy the building spawning them. After the building is dead the you will come across a door which is easily destroyed. Be warned though that there is an axe right behind it. Straight ahead is the exit point. On the second level you will see an iron door with a swicht right near an axe. A way to minimize the damage you will take from the axe is to activate the swicht using the party command which can cause your hero to jump into the air. You will encounter many Salamanders and Balrogs. There is one dragon and one golem in the end. NOTE: This dragon has the posion element and alot of HP. On the third level is the final boss which is a combination of every single Archfiend. In the end you will have three options to choose from each with different results. #Will allow you to use Dark Uberheroes in VS Mode, but will require you to start a new game (Do NOT overwrite the current save spot unless for some reason you want to) #Unlocks an extra labyrinth for multi mode. #Meden and the rest of the Patapons will be unpetrified. Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel (Uberhero's name) has dispelled the Archfiends, but they still lurk deep within the tomb. For anything, there is a beginning and an end. Prevent the Archfiends from starting anew! Suggested: Lv 29+ / Reward: ? On the first floor Death is an extra spawn along with the two Salamanders. On the second floor, there are 2 Dragon puppies, Death, and Balrogs. On the third floor, you will locate the last boss, Arch Pandara, and all Archfiends have combined. If you don't skip the cutscenes at the end you can choose a different ending. You will keep the bonus for all endings so you can get all three. Depths of Jealousy Trivia The Patapon 3 story missions have the following sequence: #In a particular landscape: Fight Bonedeths - Meet new Dark Hero #In an arena, racing alley, or range: VS with Dark Hero(es) #In dungeon: Archfiend battle Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Drums Category:Under Construction Category:Pokkurimakka's Theme Category:Dark Heroes Category:Needs Help Category:Training Missions Category:Missions Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Patapon Universe